Les saphirs du désert
by duneline
Summary: James Bond est prié de se lancer, activement, à la recherche d'un "électron libre". Slash/Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

J'ai toujours songé à écrire une fic slash sur James Bond.

Voici le résultat !

Bonne lecture !

Disclaimer : Les personnages sont la propriété exclusive d'Ian Flemming et ne m'appartiennent pas !

Je ne retire aucun bénéfice financier de cette fiction !

« Les saphirs du désert » :

Un homme brun, jeune et svelte, assis à une terrasse de café, discutait paisiblement avec une jeune femme blonde dont la beauté sculpturale ne passait jamais inaperçue.

Elle était visiblement sous le charme de son interlocuteur qui, avec des sourires charmeurs et explicites, entamait un véritable jeu de séduction.

Une ombre cacha le soleil du jeune homme qui se retourna pour voir l'inopportun. Celui-ci oublia immédiatement sa conquête du moment, en rencontrant des yeux d'un bleu limpide et une silhouette admirable.

« -Me permettez-vous de m'installer à votre table ? Demanda la jeune beauté brune, en s'asseyant en face du brun. Je vous ai remarqué depuis tout à l'heure et j'aimerai faire votre connaissance, monsieur ? »

Le jeune homme, en parfait gentleman, prit la main de la jeune inconnue et la portant à ses lèvres, y déposa un léger baiser.

« -Monsieur François de Ferrant. Indiqua-t-il, en relâchant la main. Vous êtes mademoiselle… »

La jeune femme sourit, d'un air franc et direct et chuchota, suggestive :

« -Nous allons bientôt nous découvrir sous d'autres angles. Gardons le mystère de mon nom si vous voulez bien. »

Le brun haussa un sourcil, surpris par tant de franchise.

« -Oui, gardez votre secret. » Accepta-t-il, avec un sourire séducteur.

La vue de la chambre d'hôtel donnait sur une mer méditerranée étale et lumineuse. La jeune femme commença à enlever sa veste sous le regard captive de François et la jeta, avec une négligence étudiée, sur la moquette.

Elle sourit et se détournant, offrit son dos et son soutien-gorge aux yeux de son compagnon. Des doigts frôlèrent la peau nue de ses épaules avant de faire glisser les bretelles du soutien-gorge.

Subitement, la jeune femme s'immobilisa et ses yeux s'agrandirent de stupeur.

« -Cela suffit votre jeu, mademoiselle. Annonça François, en pointant une arme dans son dos. Je ne suis plus un agent actif. Si « M » désire quelque chose de moi, qu'elle vienne me le demander en personne. »

La jeune femme soupira, désabusée d'avoir été repérée et se rhabilla vivement. Elle fouilla son sac à main, en sortit une enveloppe et la tendit au jeune homme.

Ce dernier l'ouvrit et saisit une photo avec un dossier. Il parcourut, d'un air pensif, le dossier et dévisagea l'homme sur la photo.

« -C'est votre successeur, Commander Bond. Expliqua la jeune agent du renseignement anglais. Il ne donne plus de nouvelles depuis sa précédente mission et nos services le soupçonnent d'être un électron « libre ». Il a été vu récemment en Afrique du Sud. »

James Bond releva la tête du dossier et fixa l'agent britannique qui lui rendit son regard, imperturbable.

« -Je ne suis plus le commander « Bond ». Fit-il, sèchement et assez froidement. Plus depuis ma démission et que « M » m'ait abandonné lors d'une opération. »

Il déchira le papier et la photo et éparpilla les morceaux par terre. Il allait quitter la chambre lorsque la jeune femme déclara :

« -Cette affaire vous concerne aussi, ainsi que la sécurité de tous nos agents en infiltration. Imaginez si votre successeur vendait les informations à une organisation criminelle, Commander ! »

Un sourire se fit sur ses lèvres quand James vit que Money-Penny était à son poste. La jeune secrétaire ne cacha pas son plaisir de le revoir.

« -Quand dînerons-nous un jour ensemble ? Taquina James, en l'enveloppant d'un regard appréciateur. Vous me faites languir, Money-Penny. »

La jeune secrétaire n'eut qu'une moue gracieuse et indulgente envers l'éternel séducteur.

«-Que des paroles, Commander Bond ! Répliqua-t-elle, avec bonne humeur. « M » vous attend. Vous êtes en retard. »

Haussant les épaules, désinvolte, James rentra dans le bureau de « M ». Malgré son attitude détachée et indifférente, il était intrigué. Repérer un agent « perdu » était chose aisée et la crainte pour la sécurité des espions ne justifiait pas que le gouvernement britannique s'abaissa à supplier James de reprendre du service.

« -Qu'as-tu donc fait, mon très cher remplaçant ? » Songea James, en s'apprêtant à affronter les reproches de « M » sur son comportement trop désinvolte et son retard.

A suivre.

Reviews ?

Le successeur de James Bond est interprété par Daniel Craig et Pierce Brosnan est le « James » qui part à la recherche de l'autre 007.

Ne pas tenir compte de « Quantum of Solace ».


	2. Chapter 2

Un « James » qui part à la recherche de l'autre « Bond » est, en effet, intriguant.

« Electron » libre ou traitre ?

Voici la suite !

Bonne lecture !

Partie 2 :

La soirée était largement avancée. Les invités, entre dégustation de petits fours et discussions pleines de rires, étaient disséminés un peu partout dans la somptueuse salle de réception de l'hôte.

James, grâce à l'ambassadeur britannique, en costume noir chic, était accoudé au comptoir du bar et l'air de rien, affichant une impassibilité étudiée, scrutait la foule des personnes. Il analysait les environs, avec l'œil d'un professionnel et tout en enregistrant les informations collectées, il buvait son martini-vodka.

Martini-vodka « au shaker, pas à la cuillère. ».

Le jeune agent consulta sa montre Oméga : Il était près de vingt et une heure et l'hôte n'était toujours pas apparu. Son retard commençait à devenir gênante et à causer des bavardages peu « élogieux » sur sa courtoisie et sa politesse vis-à-vis de ses invités.

Une agitation et des murmures firent se retourner James et celui-ci, pétrifié, en oublia son verre de martini : Le richissime Amar, exploitant et propriétaire de gisements de pétrole, descendait les escaliers, en compagnie d'une femme.

Mais de La femme, d'après les regards admirateurs de la gent masculine et des moues dépitées et envieuses des femmes. Avis partagé par James.

Elancée, dans une robe de soie aux fils cousus de pierres précieuses et d'or, la jeune femme possédait un corps aux proportions harmonieuses et gracieuses et une beauté envoutante, non fatale et presque touchante, avec ses boucles blondes et son air calme.

Ce qui la rendait, aux yeux de James, particulière et unique était ses grands yeux d'un bleu pur comme celui d'un clair ciel d'été.

D'ailleurs, il se disait que ces yeux étaient les « joyeux » de l'émir Amar tant leur beauté et leur teinte étaient sans pareilles.

« -Mes hommages, mademoiselle. Salua, avec affabilité, James qui s'était faufilé, hardiment, jusqu'au couple. Bonsoir, monsieur. »

La jeune femme, étonnée par l'audace de Bond, n'eut qu'un sourire mais son regard, perplexe, ne le quitta pas alors qu'elle répondait aux autres convives. Son compagnon était demeuré auprès de James et avec politesse, engagea la conversation avec le jeune Anglais.

« -Elle vous a charmé, n'est-ce pas ? Déduisit-il, d'un ton sûr et serein. Vous n'êtes pas le premier homme qu'elle a envouté et vous ne serez pas le dernier. Elle ne jouera qu'avec vous car elle sait à qui elle appartient. »

James adopta une attitude désinvolte face à la mise en garde, pleine d'orgueil et d'assurance, de l'émir. Du coin de l'œil, il perçut un mouvement parmi la foule d'invités.

« -Je veux bien tenter le coup. » Déclara James, tranquillement et en finissant son verre.

Amar se raidit imperceptiblement, voyant que son interlocuteur n'était guère impressionné par son statut et sa fortune. Il sourit, cependant et levant un sourcil, fit :

« -A votre guise, monsieur… ? »

James compléta, avec un naturel désarmant et non dépourvu de charme et de style :

« -Mon nom est bond, James Bond. »

Subissant, malgré lui, le charme inné de l'agent secret, l'émir accepta la main tendue de l'Anglais et la serra, en disant :

« -N'oubliez pas qu'ici, l'Etat c'est moi, monsieur Bond. Il vous est permis de jouer à l'abeille avec ce qui m'appartient mais pas de butiner. »

James soutint le regard direct de l'émir, sans ciller et murmura :

« -Je saurai m'en souvenir, le moment venu. »

Avant que le milliardaire ne put répliquer, il prit congé de celui-ci et se dirigea vers la sortie. Au passage, il jeta un regard dans la direction de Maryse et la jeune femme, discrètement, lui rendit son œillade, étonnée et déconcertée par cet homme audacieux.

L'air était plus frais sur les toits de l'immeuble qui se situait juste en face de l'hôtel de l'émir Amar. La vue sur le port du Koweit était absolument splendide.

Un homme, en tenue noir, les joues maculées de teinture sombre, rasa les murs et se posta près du parapet du toit de l'immeuble. D'une mallette, il extirpa une arme dotée d'un silencieux et d'une lunette à visée et se calant contre un pan du parapet, il entreprit de chercher un angle de tir adéquat.

«-Pourquoi un agent aux services de Sa Majesté veut-il éliminer Amar ? Demanda James, qui, en costume de soirée, pointait son P99 sur la nuque de l'autre espion. Un espion avec des états de service exemplaire et conscient que si l'émir meurt, cela peut compromettre la bonne entente entre les pays arabes et l'Occident. ? »

L'autre homme, immobile, les doigts sur la gâchette, écouta la question de son compatriote et finit par répondre, sarcastique, se retournant :

« -« M » me craint tellement qu'elle envoie l'un de nos meilleurs agents pour m'arrêter ! Cette histoire ne te concerne pas mais l'émir et moi, ok ? Je me fiche de la politique ! Alors, va jouer ailleurs ! »

James, ébloui par l'éclat des yeux de son compatriote, eut un moment d'inattention que l'autre mit à profit pour le désarmer d'un vigoureux coup de pied. Déséquilibré par l'attaque inattendue de l'espion, James chuta sur le sol dur. Se relevant prestement, il sauta sur le jeune blond qui s'enfuyait et le plaqua à terre. Il braqua son autre arme de son holter, son Pkk et l'appliqua, froidement, sur la tempe du prisonnier.

Celui-ci, impassible, le toisa.

« -On m'a donné l'ordre de t'arrêter par n'importe quel moyen. Informa James, la voix dure. Mais avant de tirer ou de tuer un autre Anglais, je veux savoir quelles raisons ont poussé un bon « élément » comme toi à trahir le drapeau qu'il sert. »

Pour réponse, il ne reçut qu'un regard de mépris et de dédain de la part de son successeur. Il soupira, las de l'attitude obstiné de l'autre « Bond » et fut indécis sur le sort de celui-ci.

L'irruption d'une escouade de soldats épargna à James de prendre une décision. Abandonnant le jeune blond, il s'éclipsa derrière une tour d'antenne et sans faire de bruit, il assista à ce qui suivit : Un homme, habillé en civil, les traits durs et une cicatrice sur la joue, fumait une cigarette.

Lentement, il s'approcha du jeune Anglais encerclé par les soldats et lança :

« -Tu es bien sur nos traces, James. J'admire ton obstination et ta persévérance. Bien que ta réputation est surfaite car tu es entre nos mains. »

Le captif répondit quelque chose de déplaisant car l'homme à la cicatrice le gifla avec force.

« -Attends de goûter aux tortures de notre émir. Déclara ce dernier, en écrasant sa cigarette sur la joue du prisonnier. Crois-moi, tu nous révéleras tout. »

A suivre.

Reviews ?


	3. Chapter 3

Notre agent blond est aux mains des hommes de l'émir.

Voici la suite !

Bonne lecture !

Partie 3 :

James, caché derrière le poteau d'antenne, assistait à la scène de torture. Son compatriote blond, que James surnomma Jimmy, ne broncha pas et demeura d'une placidité absolue sous la souffrance infligée par la cigarette.

Partagé, Bond se demandait ce qu'il devait faire : Intervenir ou pas ? « M » ne lui avait donné aucune instruction et Jimmy était considéré comme « perdu » pour le M16. Donc…

D'un côté, James devait bien l'admettre : La situation l'arrangeait bien. Les hommes de l'émir se chargeraient du « sale » travail à sa place car au vu de la résistance de Jimmy, seul son exécution pouvait sauvegarder la fragile entente entre les pays Arabes et l'Occident.

Or, James répugnait à tuer un de ses compatriotes. Mais il était réticent et éprouvait un malaise à voir malmené un Anglais et en particulier, un 007 avec un excellent passif de service.

Quand l'homme roua de coup Jimmy, le faisant se mettre à terre et sous les rires des soldats, c'en fut trop pour l'orgueil et le patriotisme de Bond.

Visant soigneusement le tortionnaire, James fit feu avec son silencieux et l'homme s'écroula, se tordant de douleur.

Aussitôt, les soldats se mirent à mitrailler dans sa direction, le ratant de peu. Remerciant sa bonne étoile, James tira plusieurs fois et ne rata aucunes de ses cibles. L'autre Britannique ramassa son P99 et entreprit de faire un véritable carton.

Les cris et les bruits de rafale de mitraillettes finirent par alerter les autorités locales et des sons de sirènes déchirèrent la quiétude de la nuit.

James se dirigea vers Jimmy et le héla :

« -Jimmy boy, suis-moi ! »

Grognant contre le surnom, le fameux intéressé obtempéra pourtant et accourut vers le brun. Ce dernier se précipita vers le parapet, attrapa au passage son congénère par la taille et appuyant sur sa montre bracelet, il fit apparaître un filin dont le crochet alla se ficher dans le corps d'un soldat qui hurla.

« -Alors, vous êtes aussi « bordeline » que moi ! Remarqua le jeune blond, sarcastique. Ou « M » a sous-estimé votre côté « boy scout », monsieur le louveteau ! »

Agacé par le sarcasme du blond, James faillit l'abandonner à son sort et serrant des dents, il enlaça étroitement l'autre Bond et se jeta dans le vide.

« -Hem, le séducteur de ces dames aime aussi les messieurs ? » Se moqua le blond, irrité de sa proximité physique avec le brun et devant se contenter du rôle dévolu aux jeunes femmes dans ce sauvetage.

Le brun lui décocha un regard absolument froid et ne répondant toujours pas, il se balança au bout du filin. Il actionna un mécanisme de la montre et le filin se désolidarisa du crochet. Atterrissant sur le bitume du trottoir, il lâcha Jimmy et lui intima de monter dans une voiture dont il crocheta la serrure.

« -Conduis jusqu'à ton repaire, Jimmy boy. » Fit James, en le menaçant de son arme.

Le repaire du blond était un simple hôtel dans un quartier touristique. La chambre était banale et impeccable. Mais James savait qu'elle devait receler quelques gadgets. S'installant sur le lit, il observa le jeune blond qui se rendit dans la salle d'eau. Soupirant, il le suivit.

« -Tu veux me mater ou quoi ? S'indigna l'espion blond, dont la pudeur se révolta. Non, je ne vais pas m'envoler ! Alors, laisse-moi ! »

Mais James ne se démonta pas et examina la pièce d'eau et s'assura qu'il n'était pas possible de s'y échapper. Il sortit de la salle de bain et décrochant le combiné, appela la réception. Il commanda un repas pour deux et mit la note sur le compte du blond.

Il détourna les yeux lorsque Jimmy apparut, en torse nu et l'eau ruisselant sur sa peau découverte. Celui-ci enfila rapidement un T-Shirt bleu et un jean et sans façon, s'assit en face de son prédécesseur. Il le détailla une longue minute, une main sur son menton et parla :

« -Ainsi, c'est toi l'un des célèbres 007 ! Mais pourquoi n'ai-je pas le droit de m'appeler James Bond entre nous et pourquoi ne serait pas toi « Jimmy boy » ? »

James sourit, voyant que son compatriote n'avalait toujours pas le surnom de « Jimmy boy » et changeant d'expression, il le foudroya des yeux.

« -Tu as perdu ce droit lorsque j'ai été rappelé de ma démission. Déclara James, froidement. Alors, que trames-tu ? »

Le visage de Jimmy se ferma et haussant des épaules, le blond fit un geste d'apaisement.

« -Ok, je te dirai tout quand j'aurai fini. Fit-il, provocateur. L'émir et moi, nous avons un compte à régler. Si tu veux, je serai Jimmy. »

Amusé par la nonchalance et séduit par son effronterie, James afficha un demi-sourire narquois et dit :

« -Je te ramène au M16, Jimmy. Venger Vesper ne la ramènera pas. »

L'éclat dur ternit les yeux bleus de Jimmy à l'évocation de ce prénom mais le jeune blond n'eut qu'une moue de mépris. S'allongeant sur le lit, il s'enfouit sous la couverture et s'assoupit.

James l'observa un instant, son regard se promenant sur les traits énergiques de l'autre agent et des pensées contradictoires se bataillèrent dans sa tête.

Le soleil chaud du Koweit tira James de son sommeil et le lit vide le réveilla tout à fait. Maugréant contre l'entêtement du blond et son imbécillité, il se leva et ouvrit la porte de la chambre.

Se précipitant au dehors de l'hôtel, il ne put que lever les mains avec un air désinvolte. Des hommes armés le tenaient en joue et l'encerclaient.

« -Messieurs, que se passe-t-il ? » Dit-il, avec le légendaire flegme british.

Fendant le cercle de soldats, un homme à la cicatrice et une attelle à la main, surgit. Un sourire sur le visage.

A suivre.

Reviews ?


	4. Chapter 4

Nos deux agents sont-ils capturés par les soldats de l'émir ?

Voici la suite !

Bonne lecture !

Partie 4 :

James, se composant un visage dénué de sentiments, fulminait à l'intérieur de lui-même. Jimmy l'avait trahi et l'avait livré aux hommes de l'émir. Et ce, sans états d'âme. James se promit de ne témoigner aucune compassion à l'encontre du blond. Enfin, s'il ne le « descendait » pas immédiatement lors de leur prochaine rencontre…

Le tortionnaire de la veille s'avança vers le jeune brun, sa cigarette fichée aux lèvres et dévisagea de haut le jeune Anglais.

« -Ainsi, voici celui à qui je dois mon attelle. Déduisit-il, avec une expression presqu'amusée et songeuse. Le célèbre 007 ! Décidément, tous les agents britanniques aiment notre pays. »

James arbora un sourire tranquille et moqueur et en rajouta :

« -Ce doit être la beauté de vos filles et l'hospitalité chaleureuse des gens d'ici ! »

Le visage de l'autre se durcit irrémédiablement et cogna le jeune brun, avec la crosse de son arme.

« -Sale chien d'Occident ! Cracha-t-il, avec hargne et fanatisme. N'insulte pas la réputation de nos femmes ! Les gens, d'ici, sont un peu nos « agents » de renseignement : Le patron de l'hôtel nous a mené jusqu'à vous ! Alors, où est l'autre Anglais ? Celui que vous appelez Jimmy ! »

James essuya le sang de son menton, la lèvre inférieure fendue et la tête baissée, masqua la lueur de soulagement en entendant cette question : Savoir que Jimmy Boy ne l'avait nullement trahi ôta un poids de son être.

Relevant la tête, il affronta le regard du chef des soldats et avec une désinvolture pleine de sérénité, répliqua :

« -Je ne sais pas où est Jimmy ! Mais si vous le voyez, faites en sorte qu'il rectifie l'erreur de trajectoire de ma balle : En fait, vous n'auriez pas du n'avoir qu'une attelle. Mon arme a décidé de vous épargner ! »

Un coup de poing, dans le ventre, coupa le souffle de l'espion brun durant une seconde et le plia, en deux, de douleur. L'homme à la cigarette se pencha sur l'oreille de James et chuchota :

« -Je suis le bras droit de l'émir, Mouloud. Après la séance d'interrogatoire, vous serez heureux de me lécher les bottes, monsieur Bond. »

Le jeune brun soutint sans ciller l'éclat sinistre de Mouloud et répondit, sur le même ton :

« -Je vous prierai de ne pas toucher à mon visage. Je ne risquerai de ne plus être présentable pour Maryse. »

Il se reçut un coup de pied qui le fit suffoquer pendant deux minutes.

Allongé sur une table de métal, les poignets maintenus par des carcans d'acier, James observa les recoins de la pièce aux murs insonorisés et la porte blindée. Il suivit, intéressé et attentivement, des yeux les gestes de deux hommes en blouse blanche.

Un air ennuyé et blasé prit place sur ses jolis traits et le jeune espion lança :

« -Messieurs, c'est d'un classique le sérum de vérité ! Vos compétences ne sont plus à la mode ! »

Un des techniciens eut un regard vers le captif, décontenancé par son flegme et son sang-froid. Mouloud n'eut qu'un bref demi-sourire moqueur et de satisfaction avant d'expliquer :

« -Cette seringue est chargée de vous maintenir conscient durant toute la durée de l'interrogatoire, monsieur Bond. Nos moyens de torture ne datent pas du Moyen-âge. Nous sommes plus civilisés, en matière de « torture ». »

Cela n'indiquait rien de bon au jeune prisonnier et dont la curiosité, mêlée d'appréhension, s'éveilla à la vue d'une petite machine hyper sophistiquée. Une satisfaction sadique sur ses lèvres, le bras droit de l'émir présenta les spécificités de la machine :

« -Nos ingénieurs l'ont conçu à la demande de l'émir. Voyez-vous, les personnes avaient tendance à mourir, un peu trop vite, lors des interrogatoires. Sans avoir délivré d'informations. Cette machine, connectée à votre cerveau, va distiller un ultra son et si vous vous obstinez à vous taire, vous devenez un légume conscient. »

Un frisson traversa James qui, pourtant, réussit à demeurer impassible et à maitriser sa peur devant cette perspective d'être prisonnier de son corps. La seule consolation était que cette situation ne durait pas indéfiniment : On finirait par le tuer.

Voyant qu'un des hommes s'approchaient de lui dans l'intention de mettre un casque, il lui décocha un sourire goguenard et fut docile.

Brusquement, une agitation et le bruit lointain d'une explosion stoppèrent le geste du technicien. Mouloud parla dans sa radio et livide de fureur, il jeta quelques mots dans sa langue aux « blouses » blanches.

Ces derniers quittèrent la salle à la suite du bras droit.

La porte s'ouvrit dans un fracas et une silhouette franchit, vivement, la distance qui la séparait de James. Celui-ci écarquilla des yeux, en apercevant la jeune Maryse dans une tenue noire. La jeune femme délivra l'espion, efficace et rapide et lui fit signe de sortir de la pièce.

« -Nous devons stopper Daniel. Fit-elle, en tirant sur un soldat qui tentait de les arrêter. Il faut l'empêcher de commettre une folie ! »

James, ébahi et admiratif devant l'efficacité de Maryse, remarqua l'arme qu'elle tenait dans la main et commença à comprendre.

« -Vous êtes un agent de M16. Affirma-t-il, en envoyant un autre soldat à terre et s'emparant de sa mitraillette. Votre P99. »

La jeune espionne confirma d'un hochement de tête et progressant le long d'un couloir, elle expliqua :

« -004, monsieur Bond. Vous avez échoué dans votre mission. Daniel a compromis la mienne dans sa vendetta personnelle. Finalement, vous êtes plus play-boy qu'agent. »

La constatation froide et injustifiée de 004 vexa James dont l'amour-propre s'indigna. Les deux agents anglais parvinrent à gagner la sortie du complexe militaire et volant une jeep, s'enfuirent dans le désert.

« -Jimmy Boy est une tête de mule et un agent efficace. Fit James, en appuyant sur la pédale d'accélérateur. Impossible de raisonner avec lui ! »

Maryse se détourna vers l'arrière du véhicule, ôta une bâche et se redressant sur sa banquette, elle épaula un bazooka. Elle visa et tira. Leurs poursuivants explosèrent dans un déchainement de flammes et de débris.

« -Je vous prierai de mettre vos yeux ailleurs. Recommanda-t-elle, professionnelle, en se rasseyant. En particulier sur la route, monsieur Bond. »

James reporta son attention sur la route, après avoir été surpris d'admirer la silhouette souple de 004.

« -Quant à Daniel, je ne suis pas étonné. Fit la jeune femme, en haussant des épaules. C'est bien dans son caractère. »

James fronça des sourcils à la phrase de la jeune femme et hasarda :

« -Ancien amant ? »

004 le foudroya de ses yeux bleus et marmonna :

« -Mon frère ! »

A suivre.

Reviews ?


	5. Chapter 5

004 est la sœur de l'« électron » libre. Mais où est passé notre « Jimmy Boy » ?

Voici la suite !

Bonne lecture !

Partie 5 :

Une mer lumineuse et reflétant les rayons chauds du soleil donnait un air de carte postale au port de plaisancier des fortunés du Koweit.

James, assis à la terrasse d'un appartement dont la hauteur offrait inestimable sur les yatchs, avait d'autres idées à l'esprit : Maryse, en bikini noir, buvait son verre de cocktail et le hâle de sa peau, bronzée par le soleil, était une invitation pour concrétiser les « milles et une nuit » des contes arabes…

Saveur de cannelle, d'épice et senteur d'encens…James s'imaginait en sultan, avec une Maryse languissante à ses pieds.

« -Effacez ce fantasme de votre esprit. Conseilla 004, sèchement et en reposant son verre. Cible localisée. »

Les lunettes de soleil de James, orientées dans la direction du yatch, virent une silhouette, en tenue de plongée, grimper agilement le long de la chaine d'ancre. Les verres des lunettes se mirent à enregistrer la scène et une photo s'inscrivit devant les yeux de James et de 004 : Il s'agissait bien de Daniel.

« -Soyez plus concentré. Recommanda Maryse, en se levant de sa chaise. Et moins obsédé, monsieur Bond Cela devrait relever le niveau de votre intellect et le M16 y gagnerait en efficacité. »

La moue dubitative et sceptique de James parla pour lui et rejoignant la jeune agent à l'intérieur de leur chambre, l'espion précisa, avec un sourire charmeur :

« -Le monde a été sauvé plusieurs fois par mon intelligence et mon charme. « M » n'a jamais eu à se plaindre de mon charisme auprès de nos ennemies. »

Maryse, ayant revêtu une jolie robe bleue, décocha un regard froid au jeune homme qui ne se démonta pas.

« -Il est sûr que séduire et donner de sa personne révèlent une stratégie élaborée. Fit-elle, en sortant de la chambre d'hôtel. Surtout sur des « dindes » au QI impressionnant. »

Le sourire sûr et charmeur de James s'effaça à demi sous la réplique de 004. Irrité, le jeune brun se demanda si tous les membres de la famille de « Jimmy Boy » étaient aussi agaçants.

L'immense yatch de l'émir commença à quitter le port, lentement et sans bruit. Ce brusque départ ne présageait rien de bon pour James qui pilotait un petit bateau loué pour l'occasion. 004 partagea ce sombre pressentiment et sans perdre de temps, elle enfila une tenue de plongée. S'apprêtant à basculer dans la mer, elle fut retenue par James qui la fixa, sérieusement.

« -Vous ne m'avez rien dit au sujet de votre mission. Constata James, d'un ton professionnel. Ni pourquoi Jimmy Boy en veut tellement à votre « amant ». »

La jeune femme tenta de se dégager de la poigne de 007 mais celui-ci exigeait une explication et ne la lâchait pas. L'impression d'avoir été manipulé par « M » insupportait l'espion britannique et sa mission qui semblait, au premier abord, clair et facile cachait des ramifications.

« -Ce n'est pas mon « amant » ! Cracha 004, méprisante et hargneuse. Maintenant, laissez-moi ! Sinon, cette opération va « capoter » ! Puis, mince ! Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment, monsieur Bond ! »

James dut admettre que Maryse avait raison et que son comportement n'était guère professionnel. Il libéra la jeune femme qui plongea, avec une grâce féline que ne manqua pas de noter son compatriote.

Voyant sa collègue monter à bord du yatch, le jeune brun se déshabilla prestement pour une tenue adéquate et s'abandonna à la fraicheur de l'eau.

Neutralisant un matelot, James le ligota rapidement et le cacha dans une pièce. Troquant sa tenue de plongée pour celle du matelot, il consulta sa montre qui lui donna la localisation de sa partenaire et tranquillement, se rendit vers l'avant du yatch. Des membres de l'équipage le dévisagèrent avec une curiosité dénuée d'hostilité mais le jeune Anglais joua de son air niais et il ne fut pas inquiété.

Il parvint à la cabine de pilotage du navire et ce qu'il entrevit le fit se reculer vivement. Il se dissimula derrière la porte avec un hublot et s'enfonçant une oreillette dans le conduit interne de son oreille, il épia la conversation et ce qui se déroulait.

« -Tu es ma propriété. Fit l'émir, d'un ton amusé et moqueur. Je veille sur mes « objets », Maryse. Tu as été marquée pendant ton sommeil par un « mouchard ». Là, à l'endroit si sensible de ton corps… »

D'un doigt, il traça un chemin le long de la nuque de Maryse qui, maintenue par deux gardes, le toisait avec impassibilité et logea un index au niveau de la poitrine de la captive.

« -Espionne, n'est-ce pas ? Nargua Amar, en caressant la poitrine de la jeune femme. Pourtant, tu n'as eu aucun soupçon. C'était jouissif de te posséder les nuits où tu pensais me berner. »

004 tressaillit de dégoût et voulut lui administrer un coup de pied mais l'émir l'esquiva, avec un rire réjoui et triomphateur.

« -Qu'on l'emmène dans la cale ! Ordonna-t-il, d'un ton indifférent. Elle tiendra compagnie à l'autre ! »

Mouloud acquiesça et d'un signe de tête, donna l'ordre à ses hommes de le suivre. James s'éclipsa tout de suite.

Un homme, à demi évanoui, les deux bras enchainés par des liens de métal, était suspendu dans les airs. Au-dessus d'un plan d'eau.

Ses traits portaient la trace d'une séance d'interrogatoire « musclée ».

Maryse, l'apercevant, oublia l'humidité et l'obscurité de la cale et se précipita vers l'inconscient. Mais les hommes l'empêchèrent de s'approcher plus du prisonnier.

« -Daniel ! » S'écria la jeune femme, anxieuse.

Elle se tourna vers Mouloud et l'invectiva :

« -Vous n'êtes qu'un bête ignoble ! Une brute ! Vous n'aviez pas besoin de lui faire subir cela ! Il était à votre merci et sans défense ! »

Pour toute réponse, Mouloud éclata d'un rire sardonique et força la jeune espionne à s'agenouiller devant lui. Il pointa son arme sur le front de la captive et mima le geste de lui tirer dessus.

Maryse n'avait pas cillé, soutenant son regard. Mouloud eut un sourire admiratif et fit signe aux soldats de la relever et de la ficeler.

Mais une détonation sèche résonna dans toute la cale du navire et un des hommes hurla de douleur, se tenant la main. Une épaisse fumée envahit la cale Aussitôt, Mouloud attrapa la jeune Anglaise et s'en servit comme bouclier, en criant :

« -Qui allez-vous sauver, monsieur 007 ! La jeune et séduisante Maryse ou celui que vous appelez Jimmy Boy ? »

Ayant dit cela, il se saisit de la mitraillette du garde blessé et le braquant sur Daniel, il tira. 004 hurla, les larmes aux yeux et se débattant :

« -Non ! Daniel ! »

Mais le bras droit de l'émir avait visé le plafond et la chaine d'acier qui, dans un craquement sinistre, se détachait de l'attache qui le fixait au plafond. Le corps de Daniel se balança dangereusement au-dessus du plan d'eau.

Mouloud entraina la jeune espionne désespérée dans la coursive pendant que James hésitait. Ce dernier n'ignorait pas que 004 était un atout important pour l'émir et pour le M16.

Quant à Daniel, il n'était plus rien pour le M16.

« -Je suis désolée, 004. » Murmura James, se décidant.

A suivre.

Reviews ?


	6. Chapter 6

Daniel est dans une position périlleuse. Que va décider notre cher 007 ?

Voici la suite !

Bonne lecture !

Partie 6 :

James visa, soigneusement et longuement, l'attache de la chaine de fer et retenant son souffle, fit feu. La chaine, dans un craquement assourdissant, se détacha et Daniel chuta dans l'eau.

Aussitôt, inspirant profondément, James se précipita vers le plan d'eau et plongea immédiatement. Le corps de Daniel coulait à pic, entrainé par la lourde chaine de fer et l'homme demeurant inconscient.

Sortant un stylobille de l'étui de sa ceinture, le jeune brun nagea rapidement en direction de l'autre Anglais et aperçut que la coque du navire était transparente. Elle donnait une vue magnifique de la mer et de sa faune aquatique.

Daniel heurta le fond de la « piscine » et rouvrit les yeux, à l'instant où James parvint à l'atteindre. Le blond se débattit, tentant de se libérer de ses liens et se résolut de rester calme, en fixant James dans les yeux.

Ce dernier s'approcha, pointa le stylobille sur les liens et actionna la fonction « laser » de son gadget. Un rayon bleu découpa les chaines de métal qui tombèrent au fond de la « piscine ».

Libéré, Daniel voulut s'élancer vers la surface mais des convulsions agitèrent son corps. Ce que voyant, James se rua vers lui, l'enlaça dans ses bras et apposant ses lèvres sur celles du blond, lui insuffla de l'air.

L'empoignant vigoureusement, il entraina le blond à sa suite et arrivant à la surface, le projeta hors de l'eau. Daniel, les yeux clos, inerte, reposa sur le sol. Le brun se hissa rapidement sur les bords du plan d'eau et sans perdre une minute, prodigua les premiers soins : Pinçant le nez, basculant le menton en arrière de Jimmy Boy, il colla ses lèvres autour de la bouche de son compatriote et lui souffla de l'air.

Alternant massage cardiaque et « bouche à bouche ». Au bout d'une éternité, James perçut un mouvement infime et s'écartant, il laissa Daniel recracher l'eau de ses poumons et reprendre conscience.

« -Vesper ! » Fit Daniel, en s'affalant à terre.

James, soulagé mais pressé par la situation, secoua le blond par l'épaule.

« -Debout, Jimmy Boy ! Exhorta-t-il, sèchement. Ce n'est pas le moment de dormir ! 004 a besoin de nous ! »

Le geste inattendu de Daniel prit de court James qui, saisi par la nuque, fut contraint de recevoir un baiser sauvage et passionné à la fois de l'autre espion.

Pétrifié, le brun subit le baiser exigeant du blond. Le cerveau déconnecté et les neurones bien prêts de « griller » !

Récupérant ses facultés de réflexion, James repoussa le jeune blond qui s'agrippa, comme une pieuvre, au cou du brun.

D'abord, écoeuré par l'idée d'être embrassé par un homme, il ressentit un sentiment étrange et se surprit à répondre au baiser de Daniel, gémissant sous ses lèvres si douces et agréables…

« -Vesper ! » Chuchota le blond, en se détachant de James.

Ce prénom, murmuré à son oreille, rappela à la réalité le jeune brun qui repoussa, sans ménagement Daniel au sol.

La tête de ce dernier cogna violemment contre l'acier du sol et l'impact le fit revenir totalement à lui. Se frottant la nuque, le blond envoya un regard meurtrier à son sauveur et grogna :

« -Fais preuve de plus de délicatesse, monsieur 007 ! Imagine que je suis une de tes « poupées » fragiles, mince !»

James ne répliqua pas et se levant, entreprit de sortir de la cale du navire. Daniel le suivit, ombre silencieuse et discrète. Tout en se faufilant dans les coursives, le brun relata à l'autre espion les récents évènements durant l'inconscience de celui-ci.

En apprenant que sa sœur était aux mains de Mouloud, Daniel n'eut aucunes réactions et ce manque de compassion fit regretter à James sa décision de l'avoir secouru.

« -Tu tiens tant que ça à Vesper ! Fit le brun, d'un ton méprisant où se nuançait une teinte de jalousie. Ta sœur a été mise en danger à cause de votre entêtement… »

Mais Daniel lui intima le silence, en lui plaquant sa main sur la bouche et l'immobilisant contre la paroi de la coursive, il dit, à voix basse :

« -C'est le bruit d'un hélicoptère ! L'émir va nous échapper ! Alors, plus de reproches et de discussions inutiles, ok ? »

James acquiesça, froidement de la tête et l'expression dure, fusilla, de ses yeux noirs, le jeune blond.

Courant comme des fous sur la plateforme de l'héliport, James et Daniel abattirent les sbires de l'émir et essayèrent d'empêcher Amar de fuir à bord de l'engin volant.

Mouloud leur envoya une rafale de mitraillette et grimpa dans l'hélicoptère. James, couché à terre, dégoupilla une grenade et s'apprêta à la lancer lorsque la vue de 004, ligotée et au côté de l'émir, suspendit son geste. La grenade fut « offerte » aux membres de l'équipage qui leur tiraient dessus.

Débarrassé des gêneurs, il se redressa et vivement, se précipita vers l'hélicoptère. Mais l'engin décolla, provoquant la fureur de James.

Daniel braqua son P99 sur les pales de l'hélicoptère et les traits dénués d'émotion, pressa la gâchette. James, halluciné par tant de détermination et d'inconscience, se jeta sur lui et dévia le tir au moment fatidique.

« -Imbécile ! Hurla Daniel, submergé par la rage et la colère. Crétin ! Amar s'est enfui grâce à toi ! »

Il assena un coup de poing sur la mâchoire de James qui riposta, sans hésiter.

« -Tu aurait tué ta sœur aussi, triple idiot ! » Lâcha le brun qui, soudain, écarquilla des yeux.

Attrapant un Daniel réticent et pâle de rage, il enjamba le bastingage du navire et se jeta dans la mer. Emportant l'autre Anglais avec lui.

Dans un vacarme infernal, le navire explosa et les deux espions s'éloignèrent du lieu de l'explosion, progressant sous la surface de l'eau.

« -Il faut délivrer 004. Déclara James, en sautant du petit bateau loué. Ta soeur est plus importante que ta vendetta, Jimmy Boy ! »

Sans un mot, le visage impassible, Daniel le rejoignit sur le pont et d'un direct du poing, étala 007 par terre.

« -Cela t'a tant vexé que je t'ai prise pour Vesper ? Jeta-t-il, en s'éloignant de James. Ou c'est le fait que ton charme légendaire n'ait pas eu l'effet escompté sur moi ? »

A suivre.

Reviews ?


	7. Chapter 7

Jimmy Boy a une soif de vengeance terrible. Au point de sacrifier sa sœur.

Voici la suite !

Bonne lecture !

Partie 7 :

James se séchait les cheveux, tout en écoutant les informations données par la télévision nationale. Des images de l'explosion du magnifique yatch de plaisance de l'émir tournaient en boucle sur la chaine et une jeune présentatrice affirmait que c'était l'œuvre de terroristes occidentaux.

Mannoeuvre de manipulation de la part de l'émir car c'était lui-même qui avait déclenché l'explosion de son hélicoptère.

Soupirant, désabusé, le jeune espion imagina les réactions de « M » et savait qu'elle ne serait pas dupe de ces allégations : « M » ferait, indubitablement, le rapprochement de cette affaire avec la présence de ses deux agents. Elle leur imputerait la responsabilité.

Eteignant la télévision, 007 se tourna vers Daniel qui, vêtu d'un jean et d'un T-shirt bleu, nettoyait son Pkk. L'air impassible et concentré.

Une carte était posée sur la table de leur chambre d'hôtel et des croix devaient marquer des endroits stratégiques.

«-Amar est ici. Indiqua Daniel, en désignant une croix. Un complexe militaire souterrain. Nous sommes Jeudi, le jour du ravitaillement. Le camion y sera ce soir à 20 heures. »

James le dévisagea, silencieux et déconcerté par l'indifférence de Jimmy Boy à l'encontre du sort de sa sœur. Ses traits se durcirent et ce fut d'un ton sec et résolu que le jeune brun déclara :

« -Tu fais ce que tu veux. Moi, je vais délivrer 004. »

Daniel garda son impassibilité et continuant à astiquer méticuleusement son arme, il précisa :

« -Elle sera là aussi. »

Le camion dut s'arrêter : Une voiture, au capot fumant, lui barrait la route. Deux hommes, des touristes probablement, étaient penchés sur le moteur et discutaient, lassés et mécontents.

Le chauffeur du camion fit signe à son assistant d'aller voir ce qu'il en était et celui-ci, grognant et marmonnant, sauta du véhicule. Il se dirigea vivement vers les deux touristes et leur ordonna de pousser leur voiture du chemin.

Le blond répondit par un direct de la droite qui assomma l'assistant et courut vers le camion.

Le chauffeur réagit en redémarrant mais un jeune brun tapota sur sa vitre et le menaça d'une arme. L'autochtone dut céder sa place de conducteur et désespéré, vit son véhicule disparaître dans un brouillard de poussière de sable.

Au bout d'une heure de conduite, un bâtiment surgit à l'horizon. Entouré de grille de fer, il était banal.

Deux soldats, leurs mitraillettes en bandoulière, firent signe au camion de stopper sa route. James obéit, ralentit et se mit au niveau de l'un des deux gardes. En tenue de civil neutre, il tendit un document au soldat qui le survola rapidement et qui détailla les deux Anglais.

Aucun soupçon ne vint troubler les traits du garde et celui-ci, rejoignant son compagnon, alla vers le portail.

Il appuya sur un bouton et sous les yeux des deux espions, le portail s'entrouvrit. James engagea le camion à l'intérieur du bâtiment et fronça ses sourcils, déconcerté par les lieux : Il n'y avait rien. C'était juste un hangar désert.

Daniel et lui se consultèrent du regard avant de se recomposer une attitude placide. Un autre soldat arrivait et se postant devant un mur, il apposa une main sur un endroit particulier.

Aussitôt, le sol trembla sous les pneus du camion et une trappe se soulevant, un tunnel apparut.

Saluant le soldat d'un léger signe de tête, James fit entrer le véhicule dans le tunnel souterrain.

Le complexe, sous terre, était immense. Des hommes s'activaient dans tous les recoins de la salle où étaient parvenus James et Daniel. Des installations d'appareils de technologie de pointe intriguèrent 007 qui descendit du camion. Imité par Daniel.

Des ouvriers vinrent les aider à décharger les cartons. Profitant d'un moment d'inattention de leur part, les deux espions s'esquivèrent et se faufilèrent, furtivement et discrètement, à travers d'innombrables couloirs.

Ils croisèrent des scientifiques en blouse blanches. Ces derniers, occupés par leur conversation technique, ne s'inquiétèrent pas de leur présence dans ces lieux.

Daniel repéra une porte blindée sur leur droite et paisiblement, marcha dans sa direction. James le suivit immédiatement, saisi d'un vague pressentiment.

Un garde leur barra le passage et les dévisageant attentivement, commença à parler dans son oreillette. Mais Daniel le neutralisa et dégainant son Pkk, le pointa sur la tempe de son captif.

Il lui murmura quelques mots dans la langue natale du soldat qui hocha de la tête, livide.

Le prisonnier, docilement, tapa un code sur une tablette numérique et la porte coulissa. Daniel poussa le jeune garde à l'intérieur de la pièce et y pénétra aussi.

La pièce, spacieuse et lumineuse, était divisée en plusieurs compartiments et dans chaque compartiment, une équipe de chercheurs s'affairaient sur de mystérieux travaux. Au fond de la salle, surélevée par une estrade, des hommes observaient des écrans où défilaient des données informatiques.

James distingua l'émir Amar, son bras droit Mouloud et entre eux, 004. La jeune femme, menottée, était contrainte de les suivre et les toisait froidement de son regard.

« -Ta sœur est là. Fit James, dans un chuchotement. Pas d'imprudence, Jimmy Boy ! »

Ne recevant aucune réponse, il reporta son attention sur son équipier et excédé, s'avisa de sa disparition. Agacé et irrité, il entra dans un compartiment et enfermant l'équipe de recherche dans un débarras, il revêtit une blouse blanche.

Il examina l'objet des travaux, aperçut une fiole avec un liquide bleuté et s'en empara. Il versa un peu du liquide bleu dans un tube d'échantillon et à l'aide d'un mini appareil de photo, extirpé du talon de sa chaussure, il prit des clichés de ce qui se trouvait sur la table de travail.

Soudain, la lumière s'éteignit et la pièce entière fut dans une obscurité totale. Des cris de panique et d'affolement fusèrent et la voix furieuse d'Amar domina celles des autres.

« -Il est ici ! Hurla Amar, proche de l'hystérie. Vous êtes un incapable, Mouloud ! Réglez-lui son compte ou je vous torture personnellement ! »

James pesta contre l'obstination de Daniel et son manque d'esprit de collaboration et se saisit de son arme. Mettant ses lunettes infrarouge, il localisa 004 et ses geôliers. Ceux-ci entrainaient la jeune femme dans une autre pièce dont l'entrée se situait au bout de l'estrade.

James se fraya un chemin à travers les chercheurs qui s'éparpillaient dans tous les sens et parvint à rejoindre 004.

Un formidable souffle projeta l'espion à terre et dans un vacarme cataclysmique, des flammes déchirèrent l'obscurité. Une chaleur insoutenable et une fumée épaisse déclenchèrent une crise de toux chez James qui se releva avec difficulté.

Un cri de désespoir et de détresse figea le sang du jeune brun qui reconnut celui de 004. L'espion se rua en direction du cri et pétrifié, assista à une scène dramatique : Mouloud, étendu sur le sol, le crâne fracassé, râlait atrocement aux pieds de Daniel. Le jeune blond, l'air farouche et déterminé, braquait son Pkk sur l'émir qui, maintenant Maryse contre lui, collait le canon de son automatique sur la tempe.

« -Avancez et je tue votre sœur, Daniel. Menaça Amar, d'un ton froid. Vesper vaut-elle la vie de votre sœur ? »

Daniel, impassible, ne baissa pas son arme et l'enclencha, lentement et sans quitter des yeux l'émir. Et ce, sous le regard effaré et incrédule de James.

« -Daniel ! Supplia la jeune femme, en voyant le geste de son frère. Daniel ! Je t'en prie, écarte-toi et laisse-nous partir ! »

James intervint, en se plaçant à côté du blond et pointant son arme sur lui, prévint :

« -Elle meurt. Je te tue, Jimmy Boy. Sans hésitation. »

Daniel décocha un œil indifférent et surveillant l'émir de ses yeux bleus glaciaux, il répliqua :

« -Tue-moi, 007 car je ne renoncerai pas ! »

Ces paroles provoquèrent un sentiment bizarre et proche de l'amertume en 007. James eut un instant de flottement et d'indécision et sa main trembla. Le jeune blond en profita immédiatement pour désarmer le brun et le bloquer contre lui. Ce fut si rapide que l'émir n'eut le temps de se sauver.

James tenta de se dégager de son étreinte brutale. En vain. Abandonnant, il défia Daniel du regard.

Les yeux rivés sur Amar et son otage, il sourit, sarcastique et suggéra :

« -Je te cogne ou je t'embrasse, James ? »

Sur cette question, Daniel embrassa fougueusement le jeune brun. D'abord étonné, James finit par répondre avec ardeur à ce baiser si inattendu et suspendit ses bras autour du cou du blond, sa volonté annihilée par ses lèvres et sa langue si expertes…

Puis un coup de feu retentit et James, revenant à la réalité, se figea une seconde. Il se décolla de Daniel et se retourna, incapable d'assimiler ce qui venait de se produire.

« - Qu'as-tu fait, Daniel ? » ne put que balbutier 007, d'une voix faible et lasse.

Maryse glissait des bras de l'émir horrifié et incrédule, une balle en plein front

A suivre ?

Reviews ?


	8. Chapter 8

Jimmy Boy aurait tué sa sœur ?

Voici la suite !

Bonne lecture !

Partie 8 :

La lueur des flammes, tremblotantes, jouaient sur le visage de 004 dont aucun souffle ne soulevait ses poumons. James, hébété et anéanti, ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de la jeune femme assassinée. Par son propre frère.

Il fit volteface, vif et voulut frapper Daniel qui pointait toujours son arme sur l'émir. L'espion blond, leste, esquiva les coups et l'écartant de sa ligne de mire, se positionna devant lui. James, déboussolé, réalisa que le jeune blond venait de lui sauver la vie : Amar braquait son automatique dans sa direction.

Soudain, l'émir lâcha son arme, quitta son attitude menaçante et se mit à rire, étrangement décontracté.

« -Vous m'épatez, Daniel. Complimenta-t-il, en tapant dans ses mains. Vous avez su faire la différence entre l'originale et la copie. Bien que celle-ci soit particulièrement réussie… »

Un sourire moqueur et sournois étira ses lèvres tandis que l'éclat de ses yeux se durcit. Amar, souriant et serein, marcha vers Daniel qui le fixait, impassible et en attente. James, perdu, cherchait à comprendre les paroles de l'émir.

Que signifiaient ces mots ? Visiblement, Amar et Daniel savaient des choses que le jeune brun ignorait.

« -Maryse n'aurait pas supplié. Expliqua le blond, en surveillant l'émir du regard. Elle m'aurait encouragé à vous neutraliser. C'est une patriote et une professionnelle. »

Confus, James perçut une fierté dans le ton de la voix de Daniel. Une théorie incroyable s'immisça dans l'esprit du brun qui entrevit la vérité sur ce que tramait l'émir dans ce laboratoire de recherche.

« -Ce n'est qu'un clone de 004 ? Supposa James, dévisageant les traits inertes de la morte. Vous avez cloné 004 ? »

En voyant la satisfaction dans les yeux froids d'Amar, le jeune brun ramassa son Pkk et le brandit sur l'émir, résolu :

« -Où est Maryse ? »

L'émir ignora la question et l'intervention de 007. Il continuait de narguer Daniel de son sourire méprisant et de marcher vers une porte.

« -Vous ne me tuerez pas. Affirma Amar, d'un ton plein d'assurance et de certitude. Je suis certain que vous ne sacrifierez pas 007. Même pour Vesper. »

James se rendit compte qu'un point rouge marquait l'emplacement de son cœur. Furieux et impuissant, il aperçut une silhouette, à travers la fumée et la vit s'approcher de lui. Il demeura impassible devant l'apparition d'une jeune femme blonde armée : Un autre clone de 004.

Celle-ci, silencieuse et muette, se plaça docilement aux côtés d'Amar. Elle braquait un pistolet à visée laser sur James.

« -Alors, Daniel ? Fit l'émir, en rivant ses yeux à ceux de l'espion blond. Vesper ou 007 ? »

Daniel décocha un coup d'œil vers Bond. Celui-ci, la mine déterminée, l'incita à refuser le chantage d'un signe de tête. Mais le blond jeta son Pkk au pied de l'émir dont un sourire victorieux se fit sur son visage.

« -Vous êtes chanceux, monsieur Bond. Constata Amar, s'adressant au brun. Il semblerait bien que vous ayez réussi à faire oublier Vesper à votre ami. Daniel s'est attaché à vous. »

Une drôle de sensation teinta les joues de James d'un cramoisi flamboyant et lui fit baisser les yeux. Mais ce fut d'une voix claire que le jeune brun lança, avec un sourire éclatant :

« -Personne ne résiste à mon charme. Homme ou femme. »

Dépité, il s'aperçut que personne ne l'écoutait : L'émir s'était éclipsé derrière la porte, imitée par le clone de 004 qui, par la menace de son pistolet laser, dissuadait Daniel de les poursuivre.

Mais le blond se précipita à leur suite, aussitôt la porte refermée.

« -Tu comptes bouder encore longtemps, 007 ? Fit Daniel, sarcastique. Il faut l'empêcher de fuir ! Dépêche-toi ! »

Maugréant, vexé, James rejoignit son compatriote à l'intérieur de la pièce.

La stupeur figea net les deux espions devant le spectacle insolite offert à leurs yeux médusés et sidérés.

Une capsule ovoïde et emplie d'un liquide bleuâtre maintenait le corps d'une jeune femme blonde en stase. Dans un coma artificiel.

James reconnut le liquide dont il avait prélevé un échantillon et 004. Il s'approcha de l'appareil et vit que la jeune femme était reliée à d'innombrables tubulures.

Des écrans surveillaient les constantes de la jeune Britannique inconsciente. James s'assura que les données étaient normales et leva les yeux vers une armoire qui contenait des dizaines de tubes d'essai.

Il prit un tube entre ses doigts et remarqua qu'une étiquette, avec un nom, était collée dessus.

« -Obama. » Lut-il, songeur.

Réfléchissant à une vitesse folle, James parvint à percer le mystère des travaux des scientifiques et devina l'utilisation de ces tubes.

« -De l'Adn de chaque chef d'Etat. Déduisit-il, en consultant Daniel du regard. Le liquide bleu doit être un fluide nutritif. »

Daniel, installé derrière une console, maniait des touches avec une dextérité surprenante. James garda ses réflexions pour lui et se contenta d'attendre et de voir. Une image se forma sur un écran immense et les deux espions assistèrent à la fuite de l'émir et du clone, en direct.

Ces derniers, remontés à la surface, couraient sur la piste d'un héliport et allaient prendre place dans un hélicoptère.

Mais des soldats, en tenue de camouflage, surgirent et les encerclèrent. L'émir, rageant et hurlant, essaya de résister et le clone fut abattu dans sa tentative de protéger Amar.

Daniel et James restèrent de glace devant les images de l'assaut mené par les forces spéciales de l'armée anglaise.

Evitant de se regarder et indifférent l'un à l'autre.

L'incendie du laboratoire fut éteint et les soldats sécurisèrent le complexe souterrain de l'émir.

« M » apparut dans la salle épargnée par les flammes et observa, sans un mot, les médecins s'activer autour de la capsule de 004.

Elle vint à la hauteur de Daniel et déclara, impassible :

« -Vous avez mené votre mission avec brio, 007. Le monde vous est redevable. »

Le jeune blond demeura de marbre sous les congratulations, l'air absent. « M » se tourna vers James Bond qui n'avait pas bougé et fit, d'un ton digne et formel :

« -Navré de vous avoir menti, Commander Bond. Mais le succès de la mission reposait entièrement sur le fait que l'ennemi devait croire en la vendetta de votre successeur. L'importance de votre présence était essentielle… »

James, lentement, quitta le mur auquel il était adossé et posément, asséna une droite fulgurante sur la mâchoire de Daniel.

« -Ca, c'est pour m'avoir pris pour un imbécile. »Dit-il, froidement, avant de s'en aller.

Mais lorsqu'il fut hors du complexe et seul, il s'autorisa à essuyer une larme.

Fin.

Reviews ?

Un épilogue est prévu.


End file.
